Della Duck
Della Duck is Donald Duck's twin sister, as well as the niece of Scrooge McDuck. She is the mother of Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Donald's triplet nephews). Background Della has rarely appeared in any stories, so information about her is largely unknown. According to the Eiser Award-winning comic book series The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, ''Della and Donald are revealed to be twins. The relationship with her sons and Donald, and why she leaves them with her brother, is debatable. According to the Dutch Disney comic ''80 is Prachtig, Della was one of the first female pilots, and eventually became an astronaut, so she left her children with her brother just before she left for a space trip. Personality Despite the fact she is missing in action, she is known as an adventurer. It has been shown that she is a high-spirited, daring, and courageous woman who loves going on an adventure with her family. While good-natured, Della was mischievous. She is shown to be a prankster in The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!. In many adventures, she has been shown to help others and was a quick thinker that helped to get the family out of trouble. It has been implied, however, her thrill-seeking could blind her to the dangers and consequences of her actions. So far the implication is that her selfish impulsiveness is what led to her becoming lost in space, though in "The Most Dangerous Game... Night!" Scrooge reveals that Della did in fact have the ability to read a situation and perceive all the possible outcomes. In "Last Christmas!" she was also shown to be far more family-oriented and less impulsive than previously implied. What young Donald perceived as thoughtless and reckless behavior on Della's part was actually a well thought out plan to bond with him while simultaneously attempting to get Scrooge the best Christmas gift ever. Physical Appearance Della Duck is a white anthropomorphic duck with shoulder-length hair and swoop bangs. She has a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. She is known to wear a flight jacket, brown pants, a flight helmet, googles and a blue scarf. When she appears in the present day, her hair is longer, and part of her jacket had been torn, leaving her right arm bare save for bandages around her forearm. Relationships Scrooge McDuck Scrooge is Della and Donald's uncle through their mother's side. They adventured together even in hardships, with her piloting skills acting as a big help for their adventures. Scrooge praised his niece more than his nephew Donald. They bonded more over their mutual love of adventure and discovery. When Della had the idea of exploring outer space, Scrooge decided to make the idea reality and built the rocket Della had been designing dubbed the Spear of Selene. Scrooge originally intended for the spaceship to be a gift to Della in celebration of her triplet's birth, but realized minutes too late that she took the rocket for herself. Scrooge tried to navigate her through a cosmic storm as she was entering the orbit, but unfortunately ended in a failure and his communications with Della and the Rocket was cut off. Desperate to get Della back, Scrooge spent an enormous chunk of his hard-earned fortune on rescue attempts in space to find her. Even so, none were proven successful and eventually his board of directors shut down the program over worries his attempts to find Della would lead him and his companies to bankruptcy. Della's disappearance put a hard toll on Scrooge for more than 10 years, as their broken relationship not only caused Donald to leave him, but also lose his spirit with adventure itself. Donald Duck Donald is Della's twin brother. Years prior to the main series, they had been very close and were always together on adventures with their uncle Scrooge, with Donald being a transportation method for boats and Della for planes. One Christmas in their pre-teens, Donald decided he would rather spend Christmas alone in his room playing his guitar, leaving Della upset but eventually he apologized to her and spent Christmas together for the rest of the night. Showing just how much they love and teasure each other. It is also revealed that Donald was the one who gifted Della a scarf for her on Christmas, something which Della still wears to this day. Later on, Della began designing plans of a spaceship for exploring outer space after realizing they had explored everywhere there was to on earth. This however, put a spark in Donald and protested that the idea was too risky, especially with her eggs about to hatch. Nevertheless, Della disregarded Donald's warnings and flew a spaceship Scrooge made for her (originally planning to be a surprise) for a test run in orbit, but unfortunately crashed on the moon. This event left a hold on Donald and Della's close relationship for more than 10 years, but Della still holds onto a photo of her and Donald with their uncle Scrooge and her newborn eggs. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck Huey, Dewey and Louie are Della's children. She has yet to meet them all face-to-face in the present day, but saw them on the tv while stranded on the Moon within the Spear of Selene wreckage. Dewey has time traveled to the past and met her when she was about his age, and he learned that she wanted to spend Christmas with Donald and catch Santa for Scrooge. Della's recklessness action has effected her kids, by feeling left behind. That it caused Dewey to act out, by seeking her out even in danger like in The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!. And it even got Louie to become afraid of adventures as shown in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! History ''Younger years'' In the episode Last Christmas, we were introduced to a younger version of Della who was trying to capture Santa Claus in the back of McDuck Manor. When one of her traps accidentally ended up capturing her brother Donald and future Dewey instead, she refused to cut them down from the rope until Donald apologized to her for staying in his room all day, rather than spending Christmas with her. Donald apologized and the two were brought back to the ground, where soon after the three of them ended up taking on a giant monster which had been tracking them down all night. Luckily they were able to defeat it, and decided to bring it to the front of McDuck Manor to get Scrooge to deal with it. Although Dewey had tried to keep it a secret, Della and Donald were already aware that he was from the future, claiming they were of the Duck Family and had already experienced at least 4 weirder things on Christmas. Dewey did try to tell his mother Della about the tragic events that were to come for her in the future, but both her and Donald kept Dewey's beak shut, worrying that what he was about to tell them may end up changing the future in a catastrophic way. They then went back into the McDuck Manor to get Scrooge, and during that time the future Scrooge had come back to pick up Dewey. Later that night, the brother and sister exchange gifts with Della gifting Donald an oversized Christmas sweater, something which Donald still wears every Christmas, and Donald gifting Della a brand new scarf, something which Della still wears to this day. ''Adventures with scrooge'' In the past, she and her twin brother Donald had accompanied their uncle Scrooge McDuck on many dangerous adventures up until 10 years prior to Woo-oo!. Among these adventures were visiting the island of Ithaquack, where she was good friends with the goddess Selene. Having traversed the world, Della had hopes to make it possible for her sons (only eggs at the time) to be able to explore the stars. She designed a spaceship called the Spear of Selene, but was opposed in her aspirations by her brother Donald. Wanting to surprise Della, Scrooge had the Spear of Selene built, intending to give it to her after the boys were hatched. However, Della discovered its existence and took it for what Scrooge believes was a test flight in Earth's orbit. Unfortunately, she ran into a cosmic storm, and decided to continue flying. A bolt of lightning struck the ship and Della was lost in space. As a result of Della's disappearance, Donald became the guardian of her three sons, and he and Scrooge were estranged for ten years. After Della's Disappearance After discovering a portrait of Della adventuring alongside Scrooge and Donald at McDuck Manor, Dewey set out to find what had truly become of his mother, assisted by Webby Vanderquack. In "The Great Dime Chase!" the two discovered a note from Della to Scrooge, in which she apologized for taking the Spear of Selene. This was among various other records of Della that had been collected and stored in a secret area of the archives in Scrooge's Money Bin. In "The Spear of Selene!", Dewey and Webby cause the Sunchaser to crash-land on Ithaquack, believing the Spear to be an artifact associated with Selene. However, upon encountering Selene, they learn she had never heard of it. She did, however, allay Dewey's fears about Della's character. In "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", the triplets discovered a note left by Della for Donald in Castle McDuck. Eventually, Dewey admitted that he had been researching their mother to his brothers, and they resolved to solve the mystery together. In "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!", the boys and Webby attempted to piece together shredded documents from the time of Della's disappearance, which was around the time the triplets were born. Eventually Dewey confronted Scrooge, who admitted the circumstances behind Della's disappearance. Unfortunately, the shocked and angry triplets and their friends were quick to accuse Scrooge of recklessness,and refused to believe Scrooge's claims that he had done everything he could to try and find Della after she disappeared. 'Current State' At the end of the "The Shadow War!", it's revealed that not only did Della survive the cosmic storm, but has been living on the moon in the wreckage of The Spear of Selene. She also managed to get a TV connection to see her sons for the first time when they appeared alongside Scrooge, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, and Launchpad on the news. In Last Christmas, Della is seen back on the moon looking at an old family photo she had kept with her ever since she became lost in space. She wished her family a Merry Christmas from afar, and hoped she would be seeing them again soon. The screen fades to black as Della is seen working on something from a station she had created for herself from the parts of The Spear of Selene. Appearances Comics * Issue #2 (Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken!) * Issue #2 (A Viking at My Door!) * Issue #3 (Cheating like Nostradogmus) * Issue #3 (Beware of the Phenomenal Pumpkin People!) * Issue #10 (The Tale of the Two-Headed Horse! (cameo; flashback) Show Season 1 * Woo-oo! (mentioned and pictured) * The Great Dime Chase (pictured and mentioned) * The Spear of Selene! (mentioned and depicted in magically recorded images) * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! (mentioned and depicted in magically recorded images) * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (mentioned and seen in flashbacks) * The Shadow War! (first speaking appearance) Season 2 * The Most Dangerous Game...Night! (mentioned) * Last Christmas! (present day and younger incarnations) * Whatever Happened to Della Duck?! Quotes "Boys?" - Della Duck The Shadow War! "Merry Christmas, you guys. See you soon." Last Christmas! Video Trivia * In Huey, Dewey, and Louie's first comic appearance, Della pronounces their names in a different order. She calls them Louie, Huey, and Dewey. This is one of the few time the nephews are listed in a different order. * She was occasionally referred to as Dumbella Duck or Thelma Duck '''in the old comics before her official name was '''Della Duck. However, in the episode Last Christmas, when she and Donald were young it was revealed that the name Dumbella was just a name Donald used to tease her. References Category:Ducks Category:Female Category:New Characters Category:Duck Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Siblings